Question: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $3x^2 + 3x - 90 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 3x^2 + 3x - 90 &= 0 \\\\ 3(x^2+1x-30)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2+1x-30$ can be factored as $(x+6)(x-5)$. $\begin{aligned} 3(x+6)(x-5)&=0 \\\\ x+6=0&\text{ or }x-5=0 \\\\ x=-6&\text{ or }x=5 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -6 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= 5 \end{aligned}$